


The Brotherhood of the Traveling Crucifixion Shirt

by 6xqb9u004n



Series: Eskild Appreciation Week [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6xqb9u004n/pseuds/6xqb9u004n
Summary: Eskild had no idea who the hottie in the bathroom was, but he was pretty sure the guy was wearing his shirt.--Eskild meets Even during 3x05.





	The Brotherhood of the Traveling Crucifixion Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from 3x05 when Eskild meets Even  
> :)

_Sunday, October 30th (7:26am)_

Eskild woke up, his head pounding with the full force of a post-Halloween hangover. He had been to three parties last night, each rowdier than the last, and made out with three -- or was it four? -- cute guys. Eskild was willing to bet his next paycheck that his phone had at least a dozen new contacts of new friends, potential hookups, and however the fuck else he had met.

He stretched, yawning, and grabbed his phone to do a quick social media check. Instagram: eight new followers and three DMs. Facebook: thirteen friend requests. Snapchat: five new friends and two pictures of faceless torsos.

All things considered, it had been a successful Saturday night.

Eskild hopped out of bed, grabbing the towel hanging on the back of his chair. He swung it over his shoulder and slowly made his way to the bathroom, being careful as he walked on the notoriously creaky hardwood floors. He reached the bathroom to find the door closed, which was unusual, because he assumed that Noora and Linn were still asleep, and it was near impossible to imagine Isak being up before 10am.

He peeked around the corner and into the living room where Noora had taken refuge (because apparently she was sick of always being kicked out of Eskild’s room for his boy toy of the week) and as predicted, Noora was sleeping on the mattress they had set up near the couch.

Eskild returned to the bathroom, figuring it was unoccupied after all, and was about to open the door when he noticed the light peeking out through the bottom of the door. He paused and pressed his ear against the door. Eskild heard the toilet flush and then the faucet turn on, presumably as the intruder washed his hands. And humming. The intruder was definitely humming a Gabrielle song and quite shittily, Eskild noted. There was the unmistakable sound of a man clearing his throat and Eskild’s ears damn near perked up like a dog’s.

There was a _boy_ in the bathroom. It was certainly not his, meaning it must’ve been Noora’s. His heart ached for his poor friend, who was far too beautiful and far too kind to have her heart broken by William, and had been praying to the gods since her return that she would find someone new.

And now it appeared she finally had.

Eskild propped his elbow along the doorframe, leaning against his hand, readying himself to greet Noora’s mystery man.

The door swung open and Eskild found himself face to face with a tall boy whose eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Eskild. “Good morning,” Eskild said cheerfully in English with a smirk and held out his hand. "Eskild."

The boy blinked, quickly trying to regain his composure. “Hallå,” he responded quickly, shaking Eskild’s hand. “I’m Even.”

Eskild took the opportunity to inspect this Even fellow. Even was tall, taller than Eskild, and lean. With a defined jaw, delicate features, and full lips, Even was quite the cutie. He had light eyes and blonde hair, which was styled in a messy quiff with what Eskild guessed was water. What was it with Noora and her seeming obsession with hair? He dropped Even’s hand and let his eyes travel further down Even’s body.

It was Eskild’s turn for his eyes to fill with surprise. Eskild had no idea who the hottie in the bathroom was, but he was pretty sure the guy was wearing his shirt. It was his beloved t-shirt depicting the crucifixion of Jesus that he had stumbled upon in small random shop in Grünerløkka one lazy Thursday afternoon.

Despite being non-religious (though he was partial to Buddhism on some days), Eskild was drawn to the shirt and purchased it almost immediately. Linn noted that the shirt could be perceived as blasphemous by some, but Eskild couldn’t care less and the shirt quickly became one of his favorites.

At some point, Eskild’s favorite shirt somehow became Isak’s, with the younger boy borrowing and conveniently never returning it. Eskild suspected Isak swiped it one day from the stack of freshly laundered clothes Eskild had left on the sofa. All laundry duty had fallen on Eskild ever since Noora’s departure and the fact that the one and only time Isak attempted to do laundry, he shrunk Eskild’s favorite jeans and got bleach stains on his black wool sweater.

And now, his favorite shirt turned Isak’s favorite shirt was being worn by this attractive young stranger.

“Friend of Noora’s?” Eskild asked, his smirk getting wider by the second. He was beginning to sense something about this Even character. Eskild’s gaydar remained silent, but his definitely-not-straight-dar was having a field day.

“Uhm, Isak’s actually,” Even said with a sheepish grin. “From kosegruppa,” he added quickly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eskild replied softly. “Kosegruppa, how lovely.”

“I was here for the rave pregame, but I, uh, don’t think we had the chance to meet -- ”  

“Nice shirt,” Eskild interrupted. He watched the blood rush to Even’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I, uh, borrowed it from Isak,” Even looked down at his feet, smiling. Eskild decided against telling Even that Isak’s shirt was actually his, figuring the poor boy would die of embarrassment.

There was a lull in conversation and silence fell between them.

“Well, I should really head out,” Even slipped past Eskild, who had made no effort to move out of the doorway. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Even, friend of Isak,” Eskild waved goodbye. A few moments later, once he heard the front door close, he rushed to the front hallway. As suspected, the unfamiliar pair of shoes from yesterday that Isak claimed to have “borrowed” from Jonas were gone.

\--

_Sunday, October 30th (9:32am)_

Isak closed the door quickly on Noora and Eskild, having just opened it.

Eskild had casually mentioned meeting Even, who Isak quickly insisted was “just a friend” before retreating back into his room. Noora turned to him, a puzzled look on her face. By now, she had forgotten all about cleaning the walls.

“Even stayed over last night?” she whispered, glancing at Isak’s door before looking back at Eskild. Noora had been one of the original proponents of the “Isak is gay” theory and though she shared Eskild’s progressive views on the fluidity of sex and gender, she wanted a definitive answer.

“Now, now, Noora,” Eskild said with a serious expression on his face but a mischievous glint in his eye. “I know what you’re thinking, but Isak said Even is _just_ a friend. And you and I both know how important it is for Isak, especially Isak who’s had such a rough year, to make new _friends_.”

Noora sighed. “You’re right. It’s wrong for me to assume these things,” she said guiltily, going back to scrubbing the wall.

Eskild smiled and patted her sweetly on the head, “That’s the spirit, Noora. Besides, haven’t we all had friends from kosegruppa who stay all day and spend the night and borrow our clothes?”

And with that, Eskild left Noora to finish her cleaning and went back to his room, wondering what scent of air freshener Isak would prefer: something sweet like vanilla or something floral like lavender.


End file.
